Keke's Breakfast Cafe
This is based on the Keke's Breakfast Cafe located in Hunter's Creek. '' Location and Hours Keke's Breakfast Cafe is located on 4000 Town Center Boulevard in Hunter's Creek. It is right next to Chase and Office Depot. There are many parking spaces near the restaurant. However, the parking lot only has a few handicapped parking spaces. If you park in a regular parking spot instead of a handicapped one due to limited parking, it won't be too much of a walk. The cafe is open daily from 7 a.m to 2:30 p.m. To avoid waiting too long for a seat, I would recommend arriving at the restaurant as early as possible. Usually after 10 a.m, the restaurant is very crowded. However, they do provide seats for customers to sit on if they are waiting for a table. Atmosphere As you walk inside the cafe, you will notice it is a very small restaurant. There are seats by the door and a counter where a host or hostess will greet you. The cafe has many paintings on the wall and has bright lights. The colors of the walls gives the cafe a family-friendly atmosphere. In the background, you will hear soft music playing and the sounds of a busy kitchen. There are mostly booths and small tables for two in the cafe. In the middle of each booth and table are napkins, salt and pepper. The cafe's staff is very friendly and helpful. You immediately feel like you are at home after being greeted by a staff member. The cafe is also very clean and tidy. You will never see a mess on the floor for too long. A staff member is always nearby to make sure the floors and tables are clean. Menu The cafe has two menus. Customers can order from the breakfast menu from 7 a.m to 2:30 p.m. The menu includes waffles, pancakes, omelets, french toast and kids' meals served in many different ways. Meals can be served with fruit, chocolate chips, oatmeal, breakfast meats, etc. The menu also gives customers the choice of making their own combo and mixing their favorites dishes. The lunch menu is served from 10:30 a.m to 2:30 p.m. The menu includes sandwiches, paninis, burgers, salads, wraps and kids' meals. The lunch menu gives customers the option of substituting and switching sides with their meals. In both menus, customers can choose from many different beverage options such as juices, milk, coffee, tea and fountain drinks. In addition, both menus give customers vegetarian choices. ('Note''': The menu does not provide pictures of the food the cafe serves. If you would like a better description of the meals offered, feel free to ask the staff members. The fonts the menu uses can also be difficult to read. If you are having trouble reading the menu, a staff member will happily assist.) Ordering When ordering, the waiter or waitress will first ask you what beverage would you like to have. If you are ready to order your meal, you can tell the waiter or waitress. If not, the waiter or waitress will give you some time to look over the menu and ask once he or she comes back with your drinks. After ordering, the food will be prepared in less than 20 minutes. If there is an issue with your order once you receive your meal, please feel feel to express your concerns. The waiter or waitress will be more than happy to help. If you have any questions in regards to allergies or cooking preferences, the staff will also happily answer your questions. Payment After finishing your meal, the waiter or waitress will bring the bill to your table. You can pay with cash or card. If you decide to pay with a card, place your card in the compartment inside the bill folder. After the waiter or waitress swipes your card, they will provide you with two receipts. The first receipt is for you to sign and to add a tip if desired. If you do decide to add a tip, the waiter or waitress will swipe your card again to receive their tip after you sign the receipt. The second receipt is a copy for you to keep. If you decide to pay with cash, the waiter or waitress will return with your change if needed and a copy of your receipt. If you would like to leave a tip, you can present it to them directly or leave it on the table. After paying for your food, you can exit the cafe and enjoy the rest of your day.